Y Fuimos Uno
by Abril Caballero
Summary: One shot. creado hace aprox. 5 años. La primera noche después de la segunda muerte de Macross. Yo creo entender el poder del deseo, del amor y de la supervivencia. Creo en la desesperación de dos personas destinadas a complementarse a pesar de las adversidades. Rick no es un príncipe. Es un corazón salvaje y despierta en Lisa la mujer que lleva adentro...Hayase,me atreví a subirlo!


Voy a exigirle a la vida,

que me pague contigo.

Que me enseñe el sentido del dolor.

Porque ya fue suficiente el castigo

de no haberte conocido

y dejar de ser por siempre un mendigo del amor.

Un corazón salvaje" (Manuel Mijares)

La casa de Rick estaba vacía. La puerta arrancada de cuajo por la violenta onda expansiva estaba retorcida e inservible varios metros más allá de la acera. La pareja se detuvo ante el desolador panorama. Los supervivientes comenzaban a recorrer las calles en ruinas, mientras el frio de la noche empezaba a hacerse sentir con más fuerza.

Enormes reflectores a baterías iluminaban los puntos estratégicos de las calles mientras la Policía Militar realizaba patrullajes para evitar cualquier vandalismo. Los Bomberos y las ambulancias aún seguían trabajando, ayudando a retirar escombros y asistiendo a los heridos.

...Rick mantenía a Lisa firmemente asida por la cintura, le parecía que en cualquier momento podía desvanecerse.

_Quisiera que fueras al Hospital...-repitió en un murmullo. Sería conveniente que te hicieras un chequeo, no lo sé, para estar tranquilos.

-Me siento bien, Rick. No te preocupes...- se deshizo del abrazo como para afirmar con ello sus palabras, Desde que regresaran de los cuarteles de emergencia luego de la destrucción del SDF2 no habían hecho más que hablar a intervalos de la salud de ella. Ignorando a conciencia la terrible perdida que significaban todas las muertes producto del ataque de Khyron, especialmente para ellos, la partida de todo el Puente...-Gracias a Dios, Dana y los Sterlings se encuentran a salvo... - había ingresado al inmueble y trataba de enfocar su mirada en la penumbra, en el cuarto de Rick, mientras abría la puerta del closet. Hunter había entrado tras ella, pensando en que ella estaba tratando de ocuparse de sus cosas como una manera de olvidar un poco su tristeza, admirando como siempre y sin ironías la manía de Lisa de tener siempre el control de todo. Se sentó al borde de la cama, dejándola ser, mirando con sorpresa cómo ella sabía exactamente dónde estaba cada cosa.

-Increíble cómo nos cambia la vida en sólo un segundo, no?- inquirió Lisa mientras amontonaba pulcramente ordenada u par de piezas de ropa de Rick sobre el velador- Sinceramente no tenía grandes expectativas para esta noche. Iba a dormirme luego de empacar no sé qué cosas puesto que sería mi primer viaje planificado al espacio y después...míranos...- se situó ante él esbozando una tenue sonrisa- estamos juntos gracias a no sé qué jugada del destino...

Rick se puso de pie frente a ella

-Suena a que no te satisface del todo el inmenso premio que te llevas por delante- le hizo un guiño mientras le tomaba por las muñecas para acercarla a él.

Ella sonrió sinceramente y con diversión

-vamos, aviador...estás presumiendo conmigo? olvidas que hasta hace un par de horas había "otra mujer" en este cuarto?

él tragó saliva, totalmente desprevenido ante esa sincera observación.

-Bueno..._murmuró- Serviría de algo decir que este "aviador" era un total atolondrado hasta entonces? Que realmente no sabía distinguir entre un capricho de adolescente y la realidad?

-Mmmm...- lo miró fijamente- supongo que tendré que creer...

-Perdóname, Lisa.- murmuró- te estoy diciendo la verdad. No sólo te hice daño a ti. Minmei también debe estar odiándome por haber sido tan irresponsable, porque...

-ya...- murmuró tapándole la boca con una mano- No quiero ser grosera contigo, pero realmente no quisiera oír hablar de ella, al menos por un tiempo. Si?

-Siempre tu sinceridad sin anestesia...-farfulló por debajo de su mano, la que quitó de un solo movimiento, para hacerla abrazarlo mientras se inclinaba ese par de centímetros que los separaban para besarla lenta y suavemente primero hasta hacer que su beso fuese tan profundo que la hizo gemir, no precisamente de dolor...

La apretó hacia su cuerpo mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda, recibiendo sus caricias en silencio y sintiendo un torbellino de emociones encontradas con respecto a ese momento.

Rick se apartó de ella un momento, para respirar y ahogar un suspiro, viendo cómo brillaban los ojos de Lisa en la penumbra y ella pudo ver también esa expresión totalmente nueva en el rostro del muchacho, apasionada y por qué negarlo, embobada. Como si ella estuviese por primera vez ante sus ojos-

-esto me asusta...murmuró él cogiendo su rostro por las mejillas-...No sabes la urgencia que has creado en mi...sé que no quieres oírlo, pero debo confesarte que a veces me gustaba imaginar lo que se sentiría volver a besarte, sin ordenes ni amenazas de por medio. Simplemente por volver a sentir, como la última vez que lo hice, cómo tu cuerpo temblaba entre mis brazos y cómo yo mismo no deseaba dejar de hacerlo a pesar de que me había negado en principio no sé si por temor a aceptar que te quería demasiado o por el placer que sentía de sospechar tus sentimientos, de saber realmente que la Capitana Hayes, tan inalcanzable y ajena podía ser una mujer y no una reina del hielo, como erróneamente suponía que eras me había escogido a mí, que yo te provocaba algo más que ira y frustración . Involuntariamente y a medida que iba conociéndote, todo me llevaba a comparar cada cosa que Minmei hiciera o me provocaba, contigo y lo que tú me provocabas.

-Insinúas que. Yo...te provocaba algo?

-mucho MÁS DE LO QUE ESTABA DISPUESTO A ADMITIR!...Claudia...hasta ella me hizo un comentario al respecto una vez...cuando te fuiste a Alaska, yo estaba deprimido y Max y ella asumían que era por tí. es que te fuiste justo cuando había planeado hacer algo para acercarme a tí. Algo para ver o tratar de entender por qué tú me estabas siendo tan incomprensiblemente..."atractiva"

-Gracias...-bromeó- imagino que eso de "atractiva" ...emuló su tono de voz- es un cumplido.

Rick sonrió con diversión...

-Te encanta discutir conmigo, Lisa!

-Tú tienes esa facilidad de hacerme perder los estribos con tus ocurrencias, tontito...-había tanto cariño en su voz, tanta ternura, que Rick llegó a sentir que esa manera de comunicarse no era nueva, sino que parecía simplemente olvidada. Como si en alguna vida anterior hubiese existido tal complicidad entre ambos.

-muchas veces me pregunté por qué no me dijiste nada, nunca. Tal vez hubiese sido todo tan diferente. Habría dejado de verte como esa clase de persona que se necesita a si misma simplemente. Tan segura siempre como para necesitar de un tipo como yo, y yo...tan seguro en mi propia inexperiencia de que hiciera lo que hiciera ni siquiera te dignarías a mirarme. Eras tan malditamente fría a veces, siempre sobre mi, viendo todos mis errores...no entendí sino hasta hace poco que si no fuese por ello tal vez ya estaría muerto.

Era cariñoso al hablar y acompañaba cada frase con una caricia en el sedoso pelo de la mujer que le oía en silencio, sin reproches, sin querer interrumpir, como si al hablar el sueño fuese a esfumarse.

-Siempre te he admirado aun por sobre todo lo exasperante que podías parecerme a veces...- la observó directamente a los ojos como buscando su aprobación a todo cuanto le había confesado-No dirás nada?

-No quiero terminar por darme cuenta de que esto es simplemente un sueño loco, Rick...debe serlo, por lo increíble que se siente... –acepto ella en baja voz, mientras acariciaba tímidamente su mentón.

El la observó un momento y la atrajo una vez más a su boca para besarla de un modo diferente, había tanta pasión y amor en aquella caricia y ella respondió del mismo modo...

\- Esto es mucho más de lo que hubiera podido soñar, ni en mis más locas fantasías tu boca se sentía así...-musitó apasionadamente, empujándola con su cuerpo contra la pared mientras volvía a besarla. -Esto supera con creces cualquier fantasía...Lisa.

-Oh, Rick...,-susurró apenas pudo-Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar.- Por favor, dime que no estoy soñando…-pidió antes de que él la silenciara con su boca.

Ambos se abandonaron al momento, deseosos de ese encuentro, de esos besos y esas caricias negadas por una tonta rebeldía compartida, por una absurda pelea de competencias, por orgullo e ignorancia...

Los labios de Rick bajaron por el suave cuello de Lisa, mientras ella se apretaba con un brazo a sus hombros y con el otro sostenía su barbilla...mientras con su boca recorría cada centímetro de su mejilla y él la aprisionaba con su cuerpo cada vez más contra la muralla...

-Lisa...-; murmuró roncamente, al darse cuenta de su propia osadía, porque, llevado por las circunstancias sus manos se perdían bajo la chaqueta de ella. Descubriendo una tibieza y suavidad deliciosas... Lisa no contestó, simplemente inclinó aún más su rostro buscando su boca y encontrándola más que dispuesta a ese beso que terminó de sellar sus destinos...en una guerra por quién descubría más piel. Se olvidaron del mundo, de la muerte y de la puerta inservible, Lisa luchaba por aferrarse a algo mientras las manos de Rick en medio de suaves caricias iban despojándola de cualquier cosa que fuese impedimento para su propio cuerpo. Sus labios se separaban sólo en demanda de aire mientras un Rick jadeante iba abriéndose paso entre la tibieza de sus piernas y ella, gimiendo, arrugaba los extremos del pulcro uniforme de Hunter en un desesperado intento de refrenar ese placer supremo de saber que estaba a punto de ser suya...

La espalda de Lisa se arqueó en respuesta al contacto del cuerpo de Rick y él se sentía merecedor del privilegio que acababa de serle concedido, al notar que era la primera vez que ella estaba con un hombre, que la vida misma había conspirado para que semejante mujer llegara a su vida y aún más, fuese sólo suya.

-Oooh...Lisa, tú...- se detuvo un instante para verla, sintiendo sus lágrimas, mezcla e emoción, dolor y placer...deseando haberla situado en una manera más acorde a ese momento y no contra un frío muro...sintió vergüenza de su propia pasión y urgencia por poseerla más ella, como adivinado lo que había en su mente simplemente por su mirada, le rodeó la cintura con una de sus piernas y con sus manos le hizo entrar aún más en ella como fuese posible,

-No...-murmuro apenas en su oído-. No te detengas...mi amor...

Aquellas palabras acabaron de enloquecerlo, cerró los ojos aún antes de sentir la boca de ella contra la suya y se perdió en el calor de ese cuerpo, que al igual que el suyo, estaba a medio desnudar. Le hizo el amor con ternura al principio, todo para reemplazar el dolor por el mismo placer que experimentaba su propio cuerpo pero a medida que ella iba entregándose y sumergiéndose en esa especie de locura, sus movimientos y sus besos se tornaron demandantes, al punto de sentir que ya no podía aguantar...los labios de Lisa escaparon de los suyos para ahogar sin querer un quejido profundo contra su sien, mientras toda ella se tensaba en éxtasis justo en el momento en que él sostenía desesperadamente sus caderas para acabar en medio de un ronco " te amo"

Descansaron el uno contra el otro durante un instante, tratando de recuperar el pulso, que se les escapaba desbocado por la emoción del momento,

-Soy tuya, Rick, sólo tuya…Murmuró en medio de un suspiro, preguntándose si esas sensaciones resultantes iban a desaparecer, ya que por lo intensas parecían grabadas en su cuerpo

-Lisa... murmuró haciéndola mirarlo directo a los ojos... aún por sobre lo que creas o pienses...yo también soy de ti...-ella tembló por la honestidad de aquel murmullo y le regaló una suave sonrisa.

Se miraron en silencio un instante de eso nació un beso corto y suave, luego del cual sus cuerpos se separaron, pero se mantuvieron unidos en un abrazo. El lejano ruido de una sirena de bomberos les hizo despertar de su romántico letargo. Rick bajo la cabeza para murmurar con diversión en su oído.

.Será mejor que recojamos todo y nos vamos. Creo que sería un mal ejemplo si la Policía Militar descubre a la Primer Almirante con su subordinado inmediato en estas condiciones, no crees?

Lisa río de buena gana.

.Tienes razón.- le dijo- ningún soborno o influencia te salvaría de la Corte Marcial!

Rick rio con diversión

-Sólo a mi! esto es injusto , Señora. Abusar de sus influencias para librarse de su propia responsabilidad...

.Oh, Rick, sonrió ella empujándolo sobre la cama para arreglarse la ropa. Te olvidas que de momento soy la única a quien debo rendir cuentas?

Él se levantó haciendo lo propio con su uniforme. Diciendo sólo para sí

-eso, sólo en el trabajo, querida. O ya olvidaste que hace un rato firmaste tu declaración de dependencia mutua conmigo?

-Eres un granuja, Rick Hunter...- murmuró acariciándole los labios con sus dedos, delicadamente.

-A ha! pero sólo por y para ti, Lisa Hayes- atrapó sus manos con firmeza, atrayéndola con las mismas para poder besarla y decirle con autoridad-No me pruebes de este modo, que me va a dar lo mismo que me juzguen en el mismo infierno por quedarme aquí y hacerte el amor hasta que no me queden fuerzas.

Lisa le miró, esbozando una tímida sonrisa, pero notando por la mirada y el tono en las palabras de Rick, de que hablaba en serio, le beso la barbilla con pasión contenida

-No tentemos a la suerte, entonces...tienes toda la noche para empezar...pero que mejor sea en mi privado...Por las dudas de que alguien por ahí se arrepienta y vuelva a reclamarte.- le miró alzando una ceja a modo de advertencia. Rick sacudió la cabeza negando cualquier posibilidad…Lisa cogió la ropa de la mesita y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo hacia afuera, y Rick la siguió obediente, esperando sinceramente, no ser reclamado por nadie más que la mujer que iba de su mano.


End file.
